Our Hunger Games
by Co-Operations
Summary: Instead of the regular Hunger Games me and another person have created our own Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Our Hunger Games

By: Arturo

Co-Author: Ariel

Chapter 1

**A/N**

** Ok hey there this is MythoBoy and Ariel with this first chapter of Our Hunger Games (OHG) I hope you guys enjoy it! Soooo enjoy! :) Oh by the way I put this in this account because it's for my co-stories…so yeah…enjoy!**

****

**Arturo's POV**

I sighed sadly as I got out of 'bed' and changed, then made my way to our kitchen to see what there was to eat. I sighed again as I only found a few pieces of bread I got a piece and ate it dry and by its self. Today. Today, is the day of the reaping the 76th Hunger Games.

"Atuty! Atuty!" I hear my little brother scream. I looked down as he grabbed onto my leg.

"Hey there you." I said smiling at him down at him and picking him up

He giggled and laughed. " Put me down! Put me down!" He laughed out.

I laughed as I put him down. He smiled at me and ran off. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face from seeing my five year old little brother happy and cheerful.

"You prepared for today?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see my sister. At first glance no one would know that we were brother and sister. She has pale skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair, she's also healthily thin and shorter than me at 5" 4'. Unlike her I'm dark skinned, with short flat black hair, dark brown eyes, I'm 5" 7', and I also have some muscle. You especially need muscle here in district seven for cutting down trees and getting the trees to the cutters to be turned into wood products.

"Hey sis." I said smiling at her. "I think I'm ready but like always I'm scared, though your lucky your seventeen you just have this year and the next and then you won't have to be in the reaping anymore." I said

"Yeah I know, I'm scared to though, but for you." She smiled sadly at me.

"Yeah, me too." I said hugging her.

"You two, get washed and get ready! I already laid you cloths out for you." Yelled our mom.

I sighed. "Ready?" I said looking at her.

"Ready." She nodded.

****

**Mady's POV**

I sighed as I finished getting washed and getting dressed in the best clothes that my dad could find.

I'm Mady Cabril and I live in District ten, the Livestock District. I have long brown hair and brown eyes, light tan skin and I'm 5" 5' and even though I may be average height and most people think that I'm some quiet little fourteen year old shy girl, only me and my dad know that I'm strong, smart, and agile. Since he's the one that secretly trained me since I was born and my mother died.

"Mady! Are you ready?" Asked my dad.

"Yes daddy!" I yelled back.

"Then hurry!" He yelled.

"Coming!" I said hurrying to catch up to him as he left the house, and we made our way to the Town Square where the reaping is held every year.

**Ariel's POV**

I grumbled as I got out of bed, from my dad screaming at me to get up. I washed myself as best as I could, since out here in District twelve there wasn't really any running water. I got dressed and quickly made my way to the kitchen where a few grains of oats were waiting for me.

"Come hurry up little Ariel." Said my older brother as he and my younger sister and brother entered the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him as he passed me and left the house.

"Come on Ariel, let's get going." He said solemnly like he did every year. He quietly led me out of the house and towards where they hold the reaping every year.

****

**Third Person POV**

Every single District and person was anticipating the drawing of the tributes. As everyone gathered in the Town Squares, the officials prepared the video that is played every year.

As always the Escorts for each district gave the same speech every year, the same for the showing of the Video.

Crystal Coockoboo, the escort for District seven, drew the name for the girl tribute. "Dennisse Camach!" she announced loudly. There was stirring among the crowd as a thin, brown haired girl made her way up the stage. Then she made her way to the bowl containing the boy's names. She picked one and opened it. "Arturo Estro!" She announced. A averaged height boy with black hair and light dark skin made his way up the stage.

"We give you the Tributes from District seven!" She announced. The crowd clapped solemnly. Crystal took them into the Justice Building.. The crowd left behind was solemn as they knew that brother and sister have been picked to compete in the Hunger Games.

Of in District ten their escort, Meena Kestcome, called out the name of the Tribute girl. "Mady Cabril!" She yelled.

An average height girl, with long brown hair and tanned skin stepped onto the stage. The escort smiled and went and picked the name of the boy. "Alex Escone!" She yelled. A black haired boy with dark tanned skin walked up onto the stage. Meena shrieked happily and held up both their arms. "I give you the Tributes from District ten!" The crowd clapped solemnly as the Tributes were lead into The Justice Building.

Also in District twelve Effie Trinket just drew the name of the girl. "Ariel Hollen!" She yelled out. From the crowd emerged an average height girl with light skin and brown hair. She had a serious expression as she stepped onto the stage. Effie smiled and drew the name of the boy.

"Nex Ortega!" She yelled.

A ripple passed through the crowd as they looked for the chosen boy. An average height boy about fifteen years old with pale skin, black hair and black clothing emerged from the crowd. With his head down he climbed the stairs and walked onto the stage.

Effie clapped and raised both their arms. "I present to you the Tributes from District twelve!" The crowd stood silent as they took the two tributes into the Justice Building.

All Tributes for the 76th Hunger Games have now been picked! Now we await for their arrival at the Capitol!

****

**A/N**

** Ok hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Review! Alert! Favorite! Hahaha, watch out for the next chapter in Our Hunger Games!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Hunger Games

Chapter 2

Author: Arturo

Co-author: Ariel

**A/N**

** Ok here I s chapter two! This was written by my co-author Ariel she did a good job on this so you flamers better not flame this chapter or else…I'll hunt you down haha jk jk….ok on with the chapter!**

****

**Arturo's POV**

As I got put in the Justice Building and waited for people to say good bye to me before I got put on the train with my sister. As I waited I noticed how soft the chairs were. My mothers and brother were the first to come in to say bye. I got up and raced over to them to give them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then we sat down.

They were saying good luck and that they want me to try my hardest to win. Then when their time was up the Peacekeeper came to get them. We got up and said our good byes to each other. The Peacekeeper escorted them out. "Bye Atuty, I love you." Yelled my little brother as the door closed behind him. After that a friend of mine from school came in and gave me a hug and we sat down and talked about how we used to say. "What if we were chosen?" and how we thought that. "If I had to kill someone bye force, I would always regret it." After we talked awhile, he wished me good luck since our time was up. After we were done with our good byes my sister and I got mothered onto the train.

****

**Mady's POV**

As I entered the room I thought 'I would never get picked, because some people never get picked at all. "Wow, this room is really nice. Nicer than my house at least." I said.

Then the door swung open and I sat down. My dad came in and gave me a big hug and I squeezed back.

"Mady you have to remember what I taught you and I want you to have this. My dad said as he gave me a silver bracelet with my initials engraved on it. "Its from your mother and me."

"Wow thanks dad I love it!" I said surprised.

As I was admiring the bracelet from my mom and dad, it was time for him to leave. So I got up and hugged him really hard and he wished me good luck. "I love you." He said kissing my forehead and then he was escorted out by the Peacekeepers. Since I had no friends no one else came in to wish me luck. So after he left I was escorted onto the train with the other tribute.

****

**Ariel's POV**

I entered the room and sat on one of the chairs. I was in disbelief because I didn't know it was me that was going to get chosen. Then again, no one really does. As I was waiting for people to come and say good bye to me, I realized the furniture was velvety soft. When I looked up I saw my family coming in through the doors. They came in and sat down next to me, on the chairs around me.

"I can't believe you got picked." Said my dad.

"I can't believe it either, no one really expected that, no one ever does." Said my sister.

"Would you have volunteered for me if I was chosen?" asked my big brother.

"I don't know, would you do it for me? Oh wait that's right I'm the one in the games and is a tribute!" I said in my pissed off voice.

"We're sorry, we were all too busy worrying about ourselves out there!" screamed my little brother.

After my dad calmed me and my little brother down, he said he had something to give me. He gave me a hug and a bag of cookies, which were from this morning. I squeezed him back and sat back down with my cookie bag in hand.

"Thank you very much dad." I said smiling at him.

After that conversation the Peacekeepers said that time was up. So we all got up, gave each other hugs and said good luck to each other. Then they were escorted out. I was waiting for who would come in next to see me.

When I heard the door open, I looked up to see my best friend Keatniss Everdeen.

"Hey Katniss I hoped you would come." I said

"You know I would come anytime you need me." Said Katniss.

After we hugged each other we sat down and she gave me some advice on how to survive, how to find edible plants and water, a good tree to sleep in and to act on my instincts when needed. Then, she said she had something to give me, a token. "There is something I'm going to give you." She said as she handed me her Mockingjay pin.

"Really?" Thanks Katniss. That's really thoughtful of you. Thank you and thank you again." I said happily.

After that we talked for a bit, but eventually time was up and we hugged each other for a little longer. After that the Peacekeepers escorted her out.

After that a few more friends came in to say their good byes. Then, after that the Peacekeepers came in to escort me and my fellow tribute to the train and we both got on the train, then left for the Capitol.

****

**Third Person POV**

The train ride for the tributes from District 7 was plain tears and hugging was brother and sister spent their time together wondering what would happen when they arrived at the Capitol.

From District 10 the ride was uneventful as Mady refused to talk to anyone even to the Escort or the Mentor Jack Even who was getting on her nerves for behaving like a pig and who was a jerk. As for Alex he was eating and enjoying himself.

For District 12 Ariel was busy with Katniss asking many questions and also overjoyed that her Best friend was also her Mentor. As for Nex he was quiet , worrying and wondering about what would happen when they arrived. He noticed that Peeta was staring at him intensely with a look he couldn't quiet place.

They arrived at the Capitol to screaming 'fans' as they walked through the crowd and to the building where they would get a 'makeover' Arturo, Dennisse, and Nex felt nervous while Mady, Ariel, and Alex felt almost confident.

As they exited the makeover stations they were led to a room where they would meet their stylist so that they could prepare for the parade.

****

**A/N**

**Ok that is that I can't wait to write the 3****rd**** chapter hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sincerely,**

**Mythoboy and Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Hunger Games

**Chapter 3**

**Author:**

**Co-author:**

**A/N**

**Ok here is chapter 3! Oh I'm so excited I worked so hard on this! Enjoy! PLEASE!**

****

**A's POV**

I huffed as I exited the 'Torture' room. I hated it so badly...they shaved off my moustache I was growing and all the hair on my face. I sighed as entered a waiting room where the people that shaved me and washed me-which was uncomfortable, especially since I don't like being touched by strangers- told me to wait for my stylist.

As I stood against the sea green wall a young looking woman with light skin, blond crazy fizzly hair, and plum lips entered the room. She was wearing an egg-shell white blouse with a pink skirt and crazy tall pointy heals.

"Hello, My name is Esmila and I'll be your stylist." She said in a bubbly voice smiling at me mischievously.

Uh Oh I had a bad feeling about this. I put a fake smile on my face and…"HI! Nice to meet you!" I said with the most fake cheerful voice I could use.

She smiled "Good now come on, we have to get you ready for the parade!" she said giggling and led me out of the room.

****

**Dennisse's POV**

I huffed as I sat down in a chair in the waiting room. After going through a session of uncomfortable touching, prodding and cleaning it was finally over! Though my hair has never been more lush and pretty.

I stood up just as an average tall man came into the room. He had sandy blond hair, crystal blue eyes and full lips and oh my gosh he was such a hunk. He was wearing a tight button up T-shirt where you could see his chest and abs. He also had on blue skinny pants and white slip on fashion shoes.

"My name is Edward now follow me." he said rudely.

The ploy shattered and I followed him out of the room…hating him already. "Jerk." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked sharply.

"Oh nothing."

He nodded his head and I continued following him to wherever he was leading me.

****

**Mady's POV**

I huffed and puffed angrily…on the inside. But on the outside I looked like the calmest and most non-caring person ever.

I sat down on a chair just as my stylist entered the room.

"Hey there." he said smiling at me. "My name is Juventus." he said gladly.

"Um ok." I said. "Hi."

He laughed a good natured laugh. "Good come on." I followed him out the room and that's when I noticed how he looked like. He had black hair and tan skin. He was wearing a simple orange shirt and blue pants built for hard work and red scuffed up shoes. He did not look like a stylist at all.

I was scared for my well being…I hope he did not come up with something that would cost me my dignity.

****

**Alex's POV**

I sighed I hated the makeover thing…well not really I feel way better and refreshed ready for anything after being shaved and cleaned….luckily the left me with my round full mane of hair that covered my eyes. My sweet, sweet beautiful hair.

I laughed to myself as a woman with yellow and I mean yellow-not blond, but _yellow-_hair came into the room she had full plump lips adorned with red lipstick. She had green eyes and her skin was shiny, like plastic. She wore a thin yellow blouse and skirt that barely fit on her thin body. She also had on a pair of yellow sandals with heels.

"Um hi." I uttered shocked.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Hi." she waved "I'm your stylist Mena, now come on Alex." she said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room.

"Uh ok." I said as she dragged me out and down the hall.

****

**Nex's POV**

So after being man handled, washed, shaved, and plucked the torture people finally sent me to some waiting room to meet my stylist. I sighed as I sat down in a chair.

After a small amount of waiting a young woman-whose pale skin did not look like plastic-came into the room she had jet black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She had on black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black lipstick and black painted nails. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt that left her belly button naked, black skinny pants, and black slip on shoes.

She smiled kindly at me. "Hi I'm Annie and you must be Nex." She said extending her hand.

I shook her hand. "Um yeah and you um look um…"

"Nothing like you expected?" She said smiling.

"Um yeah." I nodded.

"I know I sometimes have that effect on people, now lets go get you ready for the paraded." She said smiling at me and leading me out of the room.

****

**Ariel's POV**

After who knows how long of being washed, waxed, plucked, re-washed-apparently I was super dirty-, pedicured and de-pimpled-I only had two and it hurt like Hell!- I was sent to some room to wait for my stylist.

A while later an average tall black man wearing black clothing, a thin gold necklace, and gold glitter eye shadow entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Cinna." he said smiling kindly and gently at me.

"um hi." I said nervously standing up.

"Hey, it's just your luck that you got picked huh." he said smiling at me.

I nodded angrily "Yes."

He smiled. "Well let's see what we can do with you." he said leading me out of the room.

****

**Third Person POV**

The Capitol was gathered in anticipation for the parade all the citizens had gathered and sat watching and waiting for the Parade wear each district would be shown off by the stylists. President Snow was watching from a balcony and so was the Head Gamemaker -Malvish- he had black hair and evil cruel features. He was always mad and scowling and if you looked into his brown eyes all you would find would be anger and distaste.

Trumpets sounded as every nervous tribute boarded their chariot and began to ride.

The Crowd cheered as the first chariot came into view. District 1 the Luxury district appeared and quickly won the crowd over. They were wearing royal Egyptians costumes. The male from district one was wearing a tunic along with a gold necklace of jewels and a gold jeweled band on both his arms. Along with a golden ruler headpiece. The female was wearing the outfit of a queen fit for a king. She had on white line clothing along with golden jewelry.

Next up is District 2 the Masonry district and wow are they stunning. They are both wearing white shining armor from their neck to their feet. Those two look strong and competitive and very stunning.

District 3 the technology district was up next and wow they are wearing an iron-plated suit and along the sides of the arms and legs there were rows of red blinking. The crowd cheered loudly at the costume for this district. The stylist really did a good job here.

Oh and here comes District 4 the fishing district. They are wearing Mermaid costumes with the strong and tall Male shirtless and showing of his strong muscles and the beautiful female showing off her natural beauty.

Then after them is District 5 power. They are wearing glass suites with electricity running through and along the suit. They both glowed brilliantly and were both smiling nervously.

Then is District 6-Transportation. The male is wearing a train conductors outfit and the female is wearing an air pilots outfit. They were both wearing serious faces.

Here comes District 7-lumber. They are wearing brown suits that look like trunks and vines wrap around them from their feet to their shoulders and climb up behind their necks and wrap around their heads like crowns.

District 8, Textiles is wearing…oh my they are both wearing red bodysuits with a flowing red silk cape. And the female has intricate spirals and designs woven in silver onto the suit. The male tribute also has spirals and designs intricately woven onto his suit, but in gold. Looks like these two are passionately ready today.

And Oh wow District nine wearing shining costumes that reflect the light. The girl is wearing an orange outfit obviously representing grains and the boy is wearing a yellow outfit representing the sun.

Next comes District 10 and ooh la la they are wearing animal skins and they appear to be hunters. Well what an amazing costumes the stylists did well dressing them in animal skinned boots, pants, belts, and jackets.

The next chariot has a female wearing a green leotard with orchids attached onto it and orchids in her short black hair. The male tribute is wearing soft white looking clothing which looks like cotton. This district is obviously District 11 the agriculture district. Best known for their beautiful Orchids!

District 12 is last and oh my they are both wearing a head to toe black leotard and the special thing about this is one that it's a skeletal leotard. They look like two dancing skeletons and along with that their faces are painted like that of a skull.

The crowd roared as they finished seeing all of the districts. The chariots stopped in front of the balcony where President Snow was standing. Attention then turned to President Snow. He walked up to the podium at the head of the avenue to deliver his address.

"Welcome."

His voice is greeted with enormous cheers from the masses in attendance.

"Tributes! We welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you all…Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The crowd roars in appreciation. They are standing now, stomping and clapping- and as the sound swells to a fever pitch, the tributes disappear into the Training Center. The doors shut behind them with a clang.

Now the Capitol will mull over what they've seen and decide who looked best and who they may sponsor.

The Tributes are now off to prepare themselves for the Hunger Games- in three days.

We wish them luck.

****

**A/N**

**Ok this is pretty long hope you enjoyed it. And I want to thank ThatGuy21 for helping me with the costumes for Districts 3, 8, and 11. Thank you That Guy21! ****J **

**Sincerely,**

**Mythoboy/Co-Operations**


End file.
